Hinata
by The Onyx
Summary: Sebelum Hinata menutup mata untuk tidur, Hinata terlebih dahulu mengatakan "Good Night Naruto, Have a nice dream :) " di dalam hatinya. -NaruHina-


Ketika seseorang berusaha menjauhi hidupmu, biarkanlah. Kepergian dia hanya membuka pintu bagi seseorang yang lebih baik tuk masuk.

Kadang masalah adalah sahabat terbaikmu. Mereka buatmu jadi lebih kuat, dan buatmu menempatkan Tuhan di sisimu yang paling dekat.

Jangan yakinkan diri bahwa dia menyukaimu, hanya karena dia bersikap manis padamu. Kadang kamu hanya sebuah pilihan ketika dia bosan.

Jangan pernah meremehkan diri sendiri. Jika kamu tak bahagia dengan hidupmu, perbaiki apa yang salah, dan teruslah melangkah.

Jangan membenci mereka yang mengatakan hal buruk tuk menjatuhkanmu, karena merekalah yang buatmu semakin kuat setiap hari.

Terkadang, kamu berpikir seseorang telah berubah tanpa kamu menyadari hal itu terjadi karena dia mulai bersikap dewasa.

Sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagaimana seseorang mampu membuatmu tersenyum, hanya dengan memikirkan dirinya. Happy

Jadi dirimu sendiri agar ketika seseorang mencintai, kamu tak perlu takut jika dia akan temukan dirimu bukan orang yang ingin dia cintai.

Perasaan yang paling berbahaya adalah iri, karena iri hati melahirkan kebencian dan kebencian akan membunuhmu perlahan.

Tak peduli seperti apa hidupmu, kamu selalu punya pilihan untuk melihat dari sisi baiknya atau sisi buruknya.

Hanya karena seseorang terlihat kuat di hadapanmu, tak berarti dia bisa begitu kuat ketika tanpamu.

Jangan selalu katakan "masih ada waktu" atau "nanti saja". Lakukan segera, gunakan waktumu dengan bijak.

Hidup terlalu singkat jika hanya menyesal. Hidup hanya sekali, namun jika digunakan dengan baik, sekali saja cukup!

Hidup ini bukan hanya mencari yang terbaik, namun lebih kepada menerima kenyataan bahwa kamu adalah kamu. Jadi dirimu sendiri.

Orang yang bijak adalah yang tahu siapa yang harus dia percaya. Orang yang lebih bijak adalah dia yang selalu bisa dipercaya.

Sadarilah, mengeluh tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Mengeluh hanya akan menambah beban dihati. Berhentilah mengeluh, segera bertindak!

Jangan jadikan kegagalan kemarin sebagai penghambat hari ini. Semangat untuk membuat hari esok lebih baik, melalui hari ini.

Perbuatan adalah cerminan isi hati. Jika hati dipenuhi kebaikan, maka sikap dan tindakan akan baik, pun sebaliknya.

Orang yang malas telah membuang kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan, padahal Tuhan tidak pernah menciptakan sesuatu dengan sia-sia.

Jangan nilai orang dari masa lalunya karena kita semua sudah tidak hidup di sana. Semua orang bisa berubah, biarkan mereka membuktikannya.

Jadikan kepandaian sebagai kebahagiaan bersama, sehingga mampu meningkatkan rasa ikhlas tuk bersyukur atas kesuksesan.

Kadang kamu harus buat keputusan tuk mengalah, atau kamu akan kehilangan dia yang kamu cinta hanya karena kamu keras kepala.

Dalam cinta, ketika ada yang berbeda, jangan mencari siapa yang salah, karena kamu dan dia adalah tim yang sama dengan tujuan yang sama.

Orang yang bisa mengendalikan emosinya adalah pemenang hidup sejati.

Jika bertanya, jangan mendiktekan jawabannya, agar informasi baru bisa bertamu.

Sebenarnya tantangannya bukan me-manage waktu tapi me-manage diri kita sendiri.

Anda mengetahui apa yang sharusnya tidak dilakukan ketika Anda "gagal". Jadi Anda menciptakan pengetahuan baru dan itu bukan kegagalan.

Lebih mudah melakukan sesuatu dengan benar daripada menjelaskan mengapa Anda tidak melakukannya dengan benar.

Seringkali kamu ragu untuk mengucapkan apa yang ada dihatimu karena kamu tidak yakin dia akan mendengarkanmu.

Yang penting itu bukan apa yang kita ketahui tapi apa yang kita bersedia pelajari.

Jgn menyerang orang karena iri ; dengki agar relasi dan rejeki terus bersemi dalam hidup ini.

Pria, Jika wanita marah, ajaklah dia berbelanja atau ke salon. Niscaya amarahnya langsung hilang.

Meski disakiti berkali-kali, wanita bijak tetap bisa memafkan dan semakin tegar seperti batu karang.

Makanan enak yang ditawarkan ke pria yang sedang marah, akan memedam amarahnya.

Menangis mungkin bukan solusi tapi terkadang dapat menjadi obat penenang.

Wanita bijak seperti angsa diatas air. Anggun namun tetap bekerja. Tetap tegar meski terluka.

Jangan pikirkan kegagalan kemarin, hari ini sudah lain, sukses pasti diraih selama semangat masih menyengat.

Marilah kita membaikkan diri, sebelum menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya.

Wahai Yang Maha Lembut,manjakanlah hatiku yang sendiri ini, bahagiakanlah aku dalam pernikahan yang penuh cinta, yang mesra, yang setia.

Wahai Yang Maha Cinta, sandingkanlah aku dengan jiwa pilihan-Mu, yang karena kebaikanku - baikkanlah ia, tapi jika ia lebih baik - baikkanlah aku.

Bukan kemiskinan yang merendahkan, tapi hati yang menistai kebaikannya sendiri.

Tuhan, sesungguhnya kedamaianku hanya seperkasa keberserahanku kepada kekuasaan-Mu. Aku mohon Engkau menegaskan hatiku untuk menetapkan pilihanku.

Tuhan, kami titip Ibunda kami ya? Mohon dijaga, disayangi, dan dipastikan bahwa hatinya damai dan bahagia.

Burung tidak akan bisa terbang sebelum ia mencoba mengepakkan sayap. Kita pun begitu, jika ingin bisa melakukan sesuatu, kita harus mencoba.

Senyuman adalah obat gratis yang mampu membuat awet muda dan menambah kecantikan/ketampanan secara instan dan otomatis.

Hidup terasa manis bagi yang berpikir demikian, pahit bagi yang berpikir sebaliknya.

Orang sombong biasanya suka mengatakan hal berlebihan yang sebenarnya tidak ada padanya.

Orang yang emosional biasanya kurang rasional hingga tindakannya tidak proporsional.

Kesabaran memang penuh ujian, jika anda selalu lulus, kemenangan itu akan permanen selamanya.

Tuhanku, teduhkanlah hatiku dan pagari aku dengan malaikat-Mu malam ini agar esok pagi aku terbangun dengan damai. Amin.

Jangan sedih bila belum dipromosi karena tidak pandai cari muka, 'muka' akan datang jika anda tetap bekerja dengan hati.

Tuhan Yang Maha adil, berikanlah aku keadilan atas mereka yang telah melukaiku dengan sengaja. Amin.

Jangan sedih bila sekarang masih dipandang sebelah mata, buktikan bahwa anda layak mendapatkan kedua matanya.

Jangan membenci ambisi. Ia tenaga naik yang kau butuhkan untuk berhasil. Tanpa ambisi, engkau mudah minder.

Pertengkaran dibutuhkan untuk masuk ke level yang lebih tinggi dlm sebuah hubungan.

Berikanlah uang maka anda memenangkan dirinya, berikanlah kepercayaannya maka anda memenangkan hatinya.

Hanya orang kecil yang berupaya mengecilkan orang lain, agar dia bisa merasa besar.

Rahasia dari sebuah kelanggengan adalah memastikan semua pihak untung.

Obat terbaik untuk yang patah hati, adalah jatuh cinta lagi.

Prestasi adalah materi demonstrasi terbaik. Ia tidak merusak dan melukai orang lain.

Keluhan kita adalah tanda bahwa kita tidak cukup cepat meninggalkan keadaan yang tidak kita sukai.

Tuhan, aku mohon rasa sakit karena penghinaan ini, Kau ubah menjadi kekayaan untuk menyantuni mereka nanti. Aamiin

Kehidupan ini baik. Setiap hal yang terjadi, termasuk yang buruk - dimaksudkan untuk membuat kehidupan lebih baik.

Setiap hari kita perlu peka akan berbagai ide dan peluang yang muncul dari dlm maupun dari luar diri kita.

Cinta yang tumbuh dari kebutuhan tidak pernah lebih besar daripada kebutuhan yang tumbuh dari cinta.

Salah satu cara terbaik yang dapat kita lakukan bagi orang negatif adalah dengan cara tidak ikut-ikutan menjadi seperti mereka.

Janganlah mengharapkan proses pendewasaan yang tanpa kegalauan. Muda dan galau itu normal.

Tuhanku, kami mohon peliharalah kami dalam lindungan cinta dan sayangMu.

Kebenaran tidak hadir untuk mendukung zona nyaman kita. Kebenaran hadir untuk menghancurkan zona nyaman kita.

Keluarga yang baik dimulai dengan cinta, dibangun dengan kasih sayang, dan dipelihara dengan kesetiaan.

Jika dia mencintaimu, dia akan menghormatimu. Di mana tidak ada hormat, tidak mungkin ada cinta.

Keberhasilan yang paling manis adalah mencapai yang dikatakan oleh orang lain sebagai tidak mungkin.

Harapan akan masa depan akan memberikan kita kekuatan pada masa kini.

Cara terbaik untuk membalas orang yang menolakmu, adalah membuatnya merasa rugi menolakmu. Jadilah pribadi yang bernilai.

Pembenci yang sukses adalah pembenci yang berhasil membuatmu membencinya.

Cinta tidak cepat marah dan tidak kasar. Cinta itu lembut dan menginginkan kebaikan bersama, bukan menang sendiri.

Tuhan, jadikanlah aku sandaran bagi kedamaian, kesejahteraan dan kebahagiaan kedua orang tuaku. Aamiin

Keberhasilan seseorang bukan hanya diukur dari oleh besar kecilnya otot dan otak, tetapi oleh kebesaran hatinya.

Saat kita telah sampai di puncak keberhasilan, jangan pernah melupakan orang-orang yang telah mendukung kita.

Orang yang hatinya bersih dari niat menistai sesama dan alam, adalah orang yang sudah kaya di hadapan Tuhan.

Jalan menuju keberhasilan selalu mendaki ke atas, jadi wajar kalau proses pencapaian sukses kita tidak selalu mudah.

Cara terbaik untuk membalas dendam terhadap orang yang menghina Anda, adalah menjadi lebih berhasil daripadanya.

Jagalah diri kita agar selalu bersih dan terang; kita seperti jendela, dimana melaluinya-lah, kita akan melihat dunia.

Bukan harta dan ketenaran yang membahagiakan, tapi kedamaian dalam kesibukan yang bermanfaat, bersama mereka yang kau cintai.

Kata yang paling merdu adalah namamu, hari yang paling indah terjadi karena senyummu. I love you.

Janganlah mengeluhkan beban kehidupan. Dia yang banyak diberkati, banyak yang diharapkan darinya.

Jangan sesumbar bahwa orang kaya itu belum tentu bahagia, jika kita sendiri belum berbahagia.

Nasib itu sangat patuh, objektif, dan menyetiakan dirinya kepada kita SESUAI dengan kualitas upaya kita.

Bekerja adalah keberhasilan yang pertama. Kesehatan dan kekayaan datang kemudian.

Engkau tak bisa disebut gagal selama engkau terus mencoba. Engkau hanya gagal jika engkau berhenti. Move on!

Jika engkau ingin damai dan sejahtera, hiduplah dengan benar dan jadikanlah dirimu berguna bagi sesama.

Bukan kekurangan yang melemahkan hidupmu, tapi pendapatmu yang mengecilkan semangatmu sendiri.

Cinta tidak cepat marah dan tidak kasar. Cinta itu lembut dan menginginkan kebaikan bersama, bukan menang sendiri.

Hidup ini lebih indah daripada yang bisa kita katakan. Yang bisa buruk itu sikap kita terhadapnya. Bersyukurlah.


End file.
